


Превратности любви

by leoriel



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Способности Тедди Альтмана были невероятными, полезными, во всех отношениях выдающимися, но какую же массу неприятностей они порой приносили своему владельцу!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Превратности любви

Все мы знаем такого рода истории: мальчику нравится девочка. Поначалу он дергает ее за косички, через пару лет они целуются на заднем дворе, затем следует секс – с морем неловкости, оторванными пуговицами и клятвами в вечной любви.  
Проблема была в том, что Тедди, ну, не нравились девочки.  
– Чувак, я хочу, чтобы она в меня втюрилась, – доверительным тоном поделился с ним Томми. – Понялачтолюблюеебольшевсегонасветеипотомвсеэтоперерословголовокружит…  
– Ясно, – кивнул Тедди. – Тебе нравится Кейт.  
– Кейт Бишоп. Хоукай. Как она стреляет из лука и потом делает вот ту штуку, и в боевой стойке, а уж когда тысебепростонепредставляешькак…  
– Кейт… хорошая девушка. – Возможно, Тедди не нравились девушки, но Билли ему очень даже нравился, и опаздывать на свидание он не собирался. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
– Неделя, – сказал Томми. Его мысли двигались на космических скоростях, и временами Тедди за ними не успевал. – Ты и мой братец можете неделю пребывать в своем мире радужных пони, держаться за руки, зажиматься по углам, смотреть друг на друга, как пара аквариумных рыбок, и я не скажу ни слова. Только помоги мне закадрить Кейт.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя давать обещания, которые не сможешь выполнить?  
– Я буду нем, как рыба, проглочу язык, сбегу на Аляску. Неделя, две недели, месяц, полгода? Все что угодно, буду шафером на вашей свадьбе, назову в твою честь нашего первенца, ну, Тедди, чего тебе стоит, будь человеком!  
Тедди человеком не был - возможно, поэтому и не умел говорить твёрдое "нет".  
– Томми, понимаешь я, ну… почему бы тебе не попросить об этом Кэсси? Они с Кейт лучшие подруги, она разбирается в этом лучше меня.  
– Кэсси сказала, что не поставила бы на меня, даже если бы я был единственным скакуном в этом забеге. Что наша мисс Богатая Наследница найдет себе парня получше – например, черномазого Капитана Америку. И она уже ходила с ним на свидание – нужно разработать план-перехват! Спасти генофонд белой расы!  
– Ох, Томми.  
– Он стоит между мной и невероятным сек… нашим счастьем. Называть его Эли? У него даже имя девчачье. Что она в нем нашла? С ним же помереть можно от скуки.  
– Зато с тобой не соскучишься, – вздохнул Тедди, гипнотизируя циферблат. Он мог бы гулять по Центральному парку со своим парнем, а вместо этого решал проблемы его кармического брата-близнеца, чью душу их мать стянула из преисподней – с Томми в этом не было никаких сомнений. – Если хочешь, можешь поделиться своими проблемами с Билли. Раз уж нормального свидания у нас все равно выйдет.  
– У вас не бывает нормальных свиданий. Вы не геи, вы - задроты. Полагаю, вместо секса вы, обнявшись, дрочите на супергероев, "Звездный путь", "Звездные войны" и прочее звездное что-нибудь там. Утешает только то, что мне не грозит нянчиться со сворой племянников и выбирать занавески для вашего семейного гнёздышка. Хотя вы можете…  
– Нет, – перебил его Тедди и решил на всякий случай сменить тему: – Может, попросишь Билли произнести заклинание: «Пусть Кейт обратит на Томми внимание»?  
Или заклинание: «Пусть мой сумасшедший братец на неделю отправится на Аляску». В Арктику. Атлантиду. И останется там навсегда. Отличный же план.  
– Я не могу жаловаться Билли: это как разговаривать с зеркалом. Он потом три дня ходит и грузится. – Справедливости ради, Билли не грузился, а впадал в прострацию, как и любой другой человек, которому Томми внезапно изливал свои любовные переживания. – Поэтому ты должен мне помочь! Смотри, она привлекательна, я чертовски привлекателен, сама судьба свела нас вместе.  
Скорее, тайная лаборатория тюрьмы для несовершеннолетних. Иногда Тедди всерьез задумывался, а что было бы, оставь они Томми там? Как сильно бы это повлияло на судьбы мира?  
С другой стороны, если бы Томми не было, Билли бы расстроился. Наверное.  
– Ладно, вы предначертаны друг другу самой судьбой. Причем здесь я?  
– Ну, ты сын Капитана Марвела. Он закадрил принцессу Анелль.  
– Томми, если ты считаешь, что я знаю, как ему это удалось, то ты ошибаешься. Это, ну... не наследственное. Не передаётся генетически.  
– Ты закадрил моего брата.  
– Я не кадрил… послушай, то, что я могу превратиться в Тони Старка, не делает меня Тони Старком. Я шейпшифтер, а не плейбой.  
– Бинго! Ты превратишься в клевую телочку, Кейт начнет ревновать, а потом мы…  
– Может, лучше научишься стрелять из лука? Сомневаюсь, что у Вильгельма Телля были проблемы с девушками.

***  
Тедди успел осознать всю катастрофичность их задумки ещё до того, как Томми притащил ворох женской одежды. Нельзя было прикидываться тем, кем ты не являлся.  
Стоило вспомнить хоты бы случай с Грегом, когда Тедди ради «дружбы» изображал и Джонни Шторма, и Тони Старка, и Саймона Уильямса. Пробовал и Брюса Бэннера, в конце концов, Халклингом его звали не просто так, но их выперли из клуба раньше, чем Тедди успел сказать «эй» – у доктора Бэннера была определенная репутация. Грег тогда чертовски разозлился и назвал его идиотом. «Нет, ты что, совсем спятил? Имя этого чудика сейчас даже включают в страховку с пометкой «стихийное бедствие», мне отец говорил». А через неделю, нервно теребя края футболки, Грег спросил, может ли он перекинуться в эту, как ее, Женщину-Паука, которая с охрененными сиськами. Тедди, конечно, мог, но мог и в морду – удар у красотки с сиськами был поставлен отлично. После этого случая их ссора стала лишь вопросом времени.  
Сейчас он, скажем прямо, наступал на те же грабли. Томми давал Грегу сто очков вперёд – Грег рядом с ним терялся, как терялся милый ухоженный котенок на фоне бродячего кота с порванным ухом. Томми был редкостным придурком. Тедди сам не до конца понимал, почему это было настолько весело.  
– А сиськи могли бы быть и побольше, – пробормотал Томми, попытавшийся наглядно изобразить, какими именно они должны были быть, и тут же получивший за это по рукам.  
– Тебе вроде нужна была девушка, а не порно-звезда, – напомнил Тедди.  
– И ноги подлиннее, – мечтательно протянул Томми. – В смысле, ну, это важно! Коротконогая за мной не угонится. Это вопрос эргономики! И бедра чуть... Угу. И вот здесь немного того… ох, вау. Потрясно выглядишь. А может еще…  
– Нет, никакой Анжелины Джоли. И Памелы Андерсон. Да, я могу превратиться в любую голливудскую красавицу, но как ты собираешься объяснять Кейт, где подобрал такое сокровище? Звезды не падают на голову.  
– А если…  
У этого «а если» была опасная интонация. Главным в общении с Томми было… не давать слабины. Дозировать уступки, потому что если позволить его фантазии разгуляться – кто знает, куда она приведет. Тедди не хотел бы очутиться с двумя трупами в багажнике в районе Адской Кухне или у хижины на берегу Амазонки. Открытый космос его тоже не особенно прельщал.  
– Нет, Томми, я не буду превращаться в младшую сестру Эммы Фрост. И в Джессику Дрю, и в Лару Крофт, и в сержанта Рипли, и… Томми, я не конструктор «собери себе идеальную девушку» и не симулятор свиданий.  
– Ты прав. С девушками у тебя бы точно не вышло.  
А он мог бы сейчас быть на свидании. Гулять по парку, валяться на траве, болтать с Билли о всякой всячине. Отличный ведь был день, солнце светило, птички пели. Билли наверняка надел его любимую футболку с Человеком-Пауком.  
– Кстати, а вы с Билли ни разу не пробовали, ну…  
– Нет! Сказал же, выбрось это из головы.  
Тедди сам был бы рад не думать об этом, но то ли потому что Томми – за вычетом цвета волос, сверхзвуковых скоростей и умения за пару секунд, словно ядерный снаряд, достать всех в многокилометровом радиусе – внешне напоминал Билли, то ли потому что в идее и впрямь было нечто этакое, выбросить из головы её не получалось.  
Если бы на месте Томми был Билли, он бы точно не лапал его за задницу. Скорее всего, он бы, ну, смутился. И в превращениях вообще не было никакой нужны: Билли любил его целиком, таким, каким он был. Каким угодно.  
Хотя… Томми был прав. Было бы забавно. Просто попробовать. Ничего такого. Так. Один раз. В шутку. Если бы ничего не вышло, они бы вместе над этим посмеялись.  
– И ты даже ни разу не… В смысле, помнишь ту девушку-скрулла из Беглецов? Как ее, Ксавин? Она вроде играет за обе команды. Чувак, вот если бы я умел превращаться в сексуальную девицу, то давно бы…  
Тедди машинально представил себе Томми-девицу.  
Нет, это было слишком. Вселенная сколлапсировала бы и взорвалась без всяких злодеев и происков темных сил. Правда, если бы Томми был девушкой, то это значило, что Билли тоже бы стал девушкой, а это было бы… любопытно. Представить. Ничего такого.  
Тедди тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и сказал подчеркнуто строго (голос его был девичьим, и вышло немного не так, как хотелось):  
– Еще одно слово, и девушка твоя будет Халком. Брюсом Бэннером, а не красоткой-адвокатом. Ты поклялся не совать нос в чужую личную жизнь.  
– После того, как ты поможешь мне закадрить Кейт. И, кстати, блондинки меня совершенно не возбуждают.  
Когда они закончат, Тедди напишет доклад на тему «Какие девушки привлекают Томми Шеппарда и почему» с привлечением цитат из Фрейда. Тем не менее, волосами он действительно занялся. Из соломенных они стали русыми, янтарно-желтыми, медно-рыжими и каштановыми – Томми, как и большинство парней, чаще всего не знал, чего хотел, так что торопиться не стоило. Тедди задумался и высветлил волосы добела – как у Грозы или Черной Кошки, но Томми отрицательно покачал головой. Не пришлись ему по вкусу ни кроваво-красная шевелюра Медузы, ни зеленые пряди Полярис.  
И Тедди поймал себя на мысли, что ему ведь чертовски это нравилось, в смысле, сам процесс трансформации. То, как тело послушно принимало задуманный облик, подстраивалось под его желания. В детстве он мечтал стать сильнее, выше, вырасти крутым парнем, а сейчас это было, ну, как почистить зубы. Или прогуляться с Билли. Или вместе с Юными Мстителями отправиться спасать Нью-Йорк. Удивительно, как сильно всё менялось с возрастом.  
Тедди перебирал цветовую палитру и образы супергероинь, пока Томми наконец не удостоил его снисходительным кивком. Мол, все, хватит.  
И когда Тедди увидел себя в зеркале, то согнулся пополам от хохота.  
– Что смешного? – немного обиженно уточнил Томми. – Брюнетки это классика. Тридцать одна девушка Бонда были брюнетками.  
– Хоукай… черт, неужели ты до сих пор не…  
Хоукай, прекрасная и по-прежнему недоступная лучница, снисходительно приподняла бровь, посмотрела на Томми Шеппарда (Тедди поддался искушению и скопировал все, вплоть до голоса, со знакомыми людьми такое у него выходило пугающе достоверно) и сказала:  
– Знаешь, было бы менее очевидно, если бы ты исписал все стены вокруг моего дома словами: «Я люблю тебя, Кейт Бишоп».

***  
Они шли по улице, трогательно держась за руки, - самый быстрый парень на планете и длинноногая блондинка в пиратской бандане.  
– Кейт решит, что я спятил! – воскликнул Томми и продолжил, чуть понизив голос: – От безысходности пустился во все тяжкие. Ты, блин, выглядишь так, словно только что вернулась со слета байкеров. Женщина должна быть… кроткой и милой, как котенок. И рост. Ты могла бы играть в баскетбольной команде.  
Зато его новая девушка не была клоном Кейт Бишоп. Почему-то каждый раз, когда Томми предлагал внести изменения во внешность, он неизбежно скатывался к своему идеалу. Лучше уж высоченная байкерша-баскетболистка.  
– Любовь зла, – процедила блондинка: то, что магазин с байкерской атрибутикой попался им первым, не было её виной. – И такая милая девушка не может полюбить идиота. Кстати, мне нужно имя.  
– Забей.  
– И Кейт сразу нас спалит.  
– В смысле?  
– Я представлюсь как Бетти, а ты вдруг назовешь меня Мэг.  
– Не переживай, – прошептал ей на ухо Томми, поднявшись на цыпочки. – Если я забуду твое имя, то всегда смогу назвать тебя «котенком» или «зайкой». Все будет пучком! Только выпрями спину. Расслабься, иди мягко и плавно, как девушки ходят. Видишь ту цыпочку на другой стороне улицы? Смотри на нее и учись.  
Девушка на другой стороне улицы шла, слегка покачивая бедрами, каблуки цокали в такт её шагам. Пытаться повторить этот маневр было, как… представьте, что у вас есть двадцать секунд, чтобы научиться без страховки ходить по канату?  
Пришлось сжульничать.  
Поступить, как Суперскрулл, в свое время скопировавший способности Фантастической Четверки. В конце концов, по мнению Тедди, плавная женственная походка была сверхспособностью похлеще, чем умение становиться невидимым или превращаться в живой факел.  
Томми сначала восхищенно присвистнул, а потом вздохнул:  
– Ты знаешь, котенок, тебе не идет. Это как поставить двигатель от Феррари на Бьюик. Пустая трата ресурса.  
– Как скажешь, пупсик.  
Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Томми, он не предполагал, что дурацкие прозвища могут работать в обе стороны.  
– Элисон, – наконец сдался Томми. – Тебя зовут Элисон, и мы познакомились, не знаю, на курсах макраме, в секции кунг-фу на спицах? Твоя очередь придумывать!  
– На концерте. И Элис.  
– Отличнаяидея, – неожиданно быстро согласился Томми. – Атеперьпоцелуйменя.  
Элис мысленно покрутила пальцем у виска. Может, из Тедди вышла не самая лучшая девушка, но целоваться на первом свидании эта девушка явно не собиралась. То есть, вообще. Целоваться. С Томми.  
Однако Томми двигался и реагировал гораздо быстрее обычного человека. Тедди только краем глаза заметил, что Кейт, Кэсси и Билли, оживленно болтая, шли в их сторону, а Томми успел не только поцеловать его (в щеку), но и собственническим жестом сграбастать за талию.  
Тедди начал понимать, почему у Томми до сих пор не было девушки.  
– О, Кейт, Билли, Кэсси… неожидалвастутувидеть, – выпалил Томми.  
– Вижу, ты не один, – сказал Билли. – Представишь нам свою спутницу?  
– Э…  
– Элис, – подсказал Тедди.  
– А это мои друзья, Кейт и Кэсси, и мой брат Билли.  
– А вы похожи, – улыбнулся Тедди губами Элис. Билли правда надел ту самую футболку, и она чертовски ему шла.  
Билли вообще все было к лицу.  
Томми пихнул его локтем.  
– Рада знакомству, – улыбнулась Кэсси.  
– Не знала, что Томми нашел себе такую милую девушку, – сказала Кейт и… подмигнула: – Признайся, он чем-то тебя шантажирует?  
Томми действительно его шантажировал, но Кейт об этом знать было не нужно.  
– Нет, – рассмеялась Элис. – Просто с ним весело.  
– И как же вы познакомились?  
– Нас свела судьба, – пафосно изрек Томми.  
И если Тедди изо всех пытался себя не выдать, то этот придурок прямо-таки таращился на Кейт. Нужно было срочно спасать ситуацию.  
– Я попала ему мячом в голову на баскетбольной площадке. И пока мы шли в медпункт, он успел пригласить меня на свидание.  
– Мой брат всегда был сторонником быстрого развития отношений, – сказал Билли; Тедди, то есть, Элис старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. – Удивительно, что он не успел увернуться.  
– Думаю, он был слишком занят тем, что пялился на мои ноги.  
– Отличные ноги, – подтвердил Томми, на секунду отвлекшись от разглядывания лица своей ненаглядной Кейт. Если бы Тедди действительно был его девушкой, то бросил бы его сейчас же, не сходя с места.  
– Его можно понять, – очень серьезно кивнул Билли. Тедди поначалу решил, что ослышался. Приятно, когда твой парень считает, что у тебя отличные ноги, но только не в том случае, если ты - незнакомая ему девушка.  
Следующие полчаса превратились в ад. Билли был чудесным, нет, самым замечательным на свете, но Тедди не покидало подозрение, что он их вычислил и теперь издевается.  
Потому что Билли успел спросить, нравится ли Элис Капитан Марвел, вскользь упомянул его любимые команды, любимые комиксы, любимые фильмы. Напел мотив его любимой песни, и Тедди, то есть, Элис едва не начала подпевать.  
Да, с ними были и другие люди, они обсуждали другие, безопасные темы (тут Тедди брал пример с просмотренных подростковых сериалов и без зазрения совести трепался с Кэсси и Кейт о всякой ерунде), но его словно выключало из реальности, как только Билли с ним заговаривал.  
– Кто-нибудь хочет мороженого? – полным отчаяния голосом спросила Элис.  
– Мы с Кэсси точно не против, – поддержала предложение Кейт. Тедди стремительно склонялся к мысли, что Томми был прав: Кейт Бишоп – лучшая девушка во вселенной.  
– Тогда мы за мороженым, – сказал Томми. Когда они с Билли исчезли за поворотом, Тедди вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Классная бандана, – заметила Кэсси, пытаясь восстановить нить разговора. – Где нашла?  
– В магазинчике возле метро, – не задумываясь ответил Тедди. Такую бандану он действительно недавно видел на девушке в метро. – Кажется, на Лексингтон-авеню.  
– Жаль, не моя ветка, – вздохнула Кэсси.  
– Раз светскими любезностями мы уже обменялись, – сказала Кейт, рассматривая Элис, как хищная птица - добычу, – то между нами, девочками… Расскажи, как тебе наш Томми? Вы с ним уже?.. В постели он так же молниеносен, как и в жизни?  
Тедди не возражал бы, если бы сейчас очередная раса инопланетян попыталась захватить галактику, из-под земли вылез огромный осьминог, или какой-нибудь злодей напал на Нью-Йорк (на Нью-Йорк постоянно кто-то нападал, почему этого не случилось сегодня?). Разумеется, такие вещи никогда не происходили, если их ждать. Это было так же глупо, как не готовиться к экзамену, надеясь, что планету поглотит черная дыра, созданная большим адронным коллайдером. Эти придурки три раза откладывали запуск. Тедди справедливо считал это одним из самых больших разочарований в своей жизни.  
– Он потрясающий, – вздохнула Элис и занялась рекламной кампанией «Томми Шеппард – парень вашей мечты». Через пару минут Томми с легкостью мог сбросить с пьедестала девичьих мечтаний любого супергероя. В постели он был горячее, чем Человек-Факел, изобретательней Тони Старка, выносливее могучего Тора и благороднее Капитана Америки.  
Кейт восхищенно присвистнула:  
– Черт, никогда не подозревала, что рядом с нами скрывается такое сокровище.  
– Томми мой друг, но… у меня нет слов.  
Тедди облегченно выдохнул – этот раунд остался за ним, можно было расслабиться.  
И тут Кейт выпустила стрелу ему в спину:  
– Расскажи о себе? Ну, чем увлекаешься, за какую команду болеешь? Кто твой любимый супергерой?  
К этому он был не готов. То есть, Тедди прекрасно знал, за какую команду болели и чем увлекались Кэсси и Кейт, у них были сотни, нет, тысячи тем для разговора – в конце концов, они были друзьями, сражались плечом к плечу, но… Общаться с друзьями так, чтобы они ни в коем случае не догадались, что они твои друзья, было еще хуже, чем флиртовать со своим собственным парнем.  
Тедди хотелось взять тайм-аут. Войти в синюю телефонную будку, спасти чужую планету от пришельцев с вантузами и вернуться обратно, в ту же самую минуту. Перевернуть хроноворот. Стянуть какой-нибудь крутой гаджет у Рида Ричардса.

И вселенная в кои-то веки действительно откликнулась на его молитвы.  
– Что за хрень? – выругалась Кэсси.  
В горле запершило, Кейт рядом зашлась в приступе кашля. Центральный парк утонул в облаке слезоточивого газа, в клубах дыма начали вырисовываться темные призрачные фигуры в зеленых противогазах, с черепом и щупальцами на униформе.  
Тедди впервые был благодарен злодеям за сорванное свидание.

Он знал, что нужно было действовать быстро. Он задержал дыхание, отвесил ближайшему врагу хук слева, использовав браслет на запястье вместо кастета и засветил следующему ублюдку по лицу хорошенько раскрученной дамской сумочкой.  
Увидел агента ГИДРЫ – ударил агента ГИДРЫ. Со временем это становилось чем-то сродни рефлексу.  
Еще одному он врезал локтем, а потом толкнул Кейт в кусты, куда не успел добраться газ. Кэсси использовала свои способности и теперь на три метра возвышалась над происходящим, но Кейт была обычным человеком и не носила при себе кислородной маски.  
Только потом Тедди, то есть Элис позволила себе завизжать, оглушив звуковой волной нового противника. Главная проблема с ГИДРОЙ была описана еще в мифологии – на месте одной отрубленной головы мгновенно вырастали ещё пять.  
Элис вышла отличной девчонкой. В этом-то и заключалась вся проблема.  
В кумирах Тедди значились супергероини, способные за себя постоять. Он не считал, что парни во многом превосходили девушек, но драться, будучи девушкой (и проведя всего пару часов в чужом теле) было чертовски неудобно. Представьте, что вы год играли в компьютерную игру, привыкли к миру и управлению, а потом производители вдруг решили сменить геймплей и вашего персонажа. И вместо здоровенного огра вы стали феей цветов.  
Кроме того, когда они с Томми придумывали идеальную девушку, длина ног оказалась куда приоритетнее физической силы, и Элис вышла тощей, высокой и юркой. Звездой баскетбольной секции, но не спасительницей Нью-Йорка. А еще она была…  
– Сзади! – заорала Кэсси.  
Когда Элис повернула голову, то заметила огнемет. Или скорее почувствовала, как рядом с плечом появилось здоровенное дуло. Да, такое оружие было неудобно наводить на девушку, которую ты собирался взять в заложники, но агенту ГИДРЫ каким-то неведомым образом удалось это сделать.  
Прицельная дальность огнемета составляла по разным оценкам от ста до двухсот метров. Или трехсот. В кино Тедди видел, как от выстрела взлетел в воздух армейский джип, а сейчас он стоял гораздо ближе к дулу, чем тот автомобиль. Скруллы были известны своей живучестью, но, во-первых, он был всего лишь наполовину скруллом, а во-вторых, для того, чтобы выжить в данной ситуации, нужен был исцеляющий фактор Росомахи.  
Так что Элис поступила, как поступают истинные подружки супергероев – то есть, сдалась на волю судьбе.  
Когда Томми ее спасет (и лучше бы ему сделать это побыстрее, поскольку роль девы в беде чудовищно утомляла), то первым делом она его бросит.

Надо сказать, для самого быстрого человека на планете, Томми… спасал ее чудовищно медленно. То есть, совсем никак не спасал. Угрозы агента ГИДРЫ, так же, как и его беспомощные попытки к ней подкатить (ну, серьезно, Тедди, никогда не встречавшийся с девушками, мог придумать гораздо более удачные комплименты, черт, на его фоне даже Томми был богом пикапа), успели ее достать. А еще у нее затекла шея.  
Тедди начал понимать, почему девушки так стремились обрести сверхспособности. Будь он Мисс Марвел или Сью Шторм, то давно бы размазал придурка с огнеметом по стенке. Черт, он готов был превратиться в Осу, лишь бы убраться отсюда подальше. Или агента Щ.И.Т.а – их же учат сражаться против ГИДРЫ – Пересмешница, Шэрон Картер, Мария Хилл.  
Все лучше, чем быть девушкой Томми Шеппарда, заслуживающего титул самого тормознутого бойфренда на планете.  
Серьезно, за это время можно было успеть не только спасти Кейт, покрасоваться перед Кейт, поцеловать Кейт, но и перевести через дорогу всех окрестных старушек, а также…  
Элис ошалело вытаращила глаза, когда нацеленный на нее огнемет буквально растворился в воздухе. Растаял. Исчез. Томми был чертовски быстр, но на этот раз он превзошел сам себя.  
– Томми! – воскликнула спасенная дева и, наконец, от души пнула противника в пах.  
Пока агент ГИДРЫ корчился на асфальте и сыпал проклятиями (на всякий случай Элис врезала ему еще раз, ведь история учит нас, что еще один удар в случае со злодеями никогда не бывает лишним), Элис, то есть, Тедди осознал свою ошибку.  
– Извини, что так долго, – улыбнулся ему Билли. Тедди очень нравилась его улыбка, но сейчас она была, эээ, слишком интимной. Так не улыбаются девушке своего брата, но, видимо, улыбаются превратившимся в чужих девушек бойфрендам. – С мороженым не вышло, зато Томми привел подкрепление.

Новые Мстители решительно разделывались с остатками ГИДРЫ.  
Томми промелькнул мимо стремительной тенью – слишком стремительной, чтобы Элис успела его бросить и покончить с этим театром абсурда раз и навсегда.  
Тедди успел разглядеть в толпе Человека-Паука, Женщину-Паука, Мисс Марвел, Люка Кейджа и… Росомаху. Единственного мутанта, способного их раскусить, кроме двусмысленно ухмылявшегося Билли (кто знал, что в нем скрывались такие бездны иронии? сейчас Тедди готов был признать, что они с Томми родные братья).  
– Отличный удар, детка, – сказал Люк Кейдж и похлопал ее по плечу.  
– Мы выслеживали их два месяца и ничего не нашли, – проворчал Росомаха: настоящая личность Элис, похоже, пока его не интересовала. – А потом появляются какие-то детишки и за пару минут поднимают всех на уши.  
– Угу, – кивнул Человек-Паук. – Мне одному это кажется странным?  
– Я бы знала, если бы среди них был агент, – презрительно фыркнула Женщина-Паук. – Отставить паранойю, мальчики.  
– Сказала бы нам тогда координаты убежища.  
– Оно не отмечено на картах. Полагаю, людей сюда перебросили совсем недавно. Я не думаю, что наши юные друзья шпионят на кого-либо, но мне все же интересно, как они здесь оказались.  
Тедди не интересовали девушки, хоть прямо сейчас он и был девушкой, но на секунду он испытал чудовищное, непреодолимое желание немедленно ей все рассказать. Томми на их месте заливался бы соловьем. Билли только приподнял брови.  
– Мы не детишки и ни на кого не шпионим, – его голос был спокоен, но каждое слово как бы повисало в воздухе, обретая вес. – Элис, девушка моего брата…  
– Бывшая девушка, – поправил Тедди.  
– … его бывшая девушка захотела мороженого. Никто не ожидал, что там окажется логово ГИДРЫ.

***  
Томми объявился через неделю.  
Стояло чудесное раннее утро: пели птички, суперзлодеи уже спали в своих постелях, клан Капланов накануне почти в полном составе отправился навещать дальних родственников. Тедди и Билли перепробовали кучу вещей, которых давно собирались, не думали, что собирались, и совершенно не собирались пробовать, но кто же знал, что это будет настолько… прикольно.  
Например, запаслись томатной пастой и устроили ночной марафон из фильмов про зомби. Билли настаивал, что со времен «Ночи живых мертвецов» не сняли ничего достойного, а Тедди нежно любил «Зомбилэнд». Кончилось все, разумеется, тем, что они перемазались в томатной пасте и носились друг за другом с энтузиазмом, простительным разве что младшим Капланам.  
Билли еще спал, уткнувшись ему в плечо, когда Томми появился в оконном проеме. Тедди подумал, как опрометчиво с его стороны было надеяться, что Томми продержится месяц.  
– Вижу, вы тут развлекались вовсю? – присвистнул Томми, оглядывая поля боя. Вчера они немного увлеклись, и весь дом, особенно комната Билли, напоминал постапокалиптические декорации. Нашествия зомби никогда не проходили бесследно.  
Тут взгляд Томми опустился на плечо Билли и его голос стал куда более серьезным:  
– Эй, кто ты, и что ты делал с моим братом?  
Тедди проследил за его взглядом.  
– Это томатная паста.  
– Какаякчертутоматнаяпаста? – Он метнулся проверить и почти сразу признал: – О, действительно томатная паста. Странно. А рядом?  
– Засос, – с каменным лицом сказал Тедди.  
– Снимаю вопрос. Я не хочу знать, чем вы тут занимались.  
– Ты что-то хотел или завернул сюда по старой привычке?  
– Угадай, кто вчера водил Кейт на свидание? – просиял Томми. – Готовь поклясться, это было самое лучшее свидание в ее жизни. Если после этого она станет встречаться с этим правильным чернокожим занудой, я буду разочарован. Наш план наконец сработал!  
Тедди не подозревал, что у них был план, хотя на всякий случай кивнул.  
– Как ты это сделал?  
– Использовал твою идею с Вильгельмом Теллем.  
Пусть Тедди и не очень хорошо разбирался в девушках, но даже ему водворение яблока на чужую голову не казалось удачной задумкой. Скорее, наоборот.  
– И как Кейт это восприняла?  
– Пришла в восторг! Уверен, Эли она не целовала на первом свидании. Но ему бы и духу не хватило спереть для прекрасной дамы лук. Этот Хоукай слишком много о себе возомнил – только воскрес, а уже начал качать права. Что, мол, за лучница с моим именем, какого хрена она делает с моим луком? Бесит. Кейт отлично смотрится с луком, умеет стрелять, сам Капитан Америка (настоящий, а не дедушка Бредли) вручил его ей – какие еще нужны аргументы? Так что я поступил, как твой любимый Вильгельм Телль: украл у бедных и вернул богатым.


End file.
